I Can't Shake You, Potter
by SparklesJamesLilyHSM13
Summary: James and Lily broke up after 7th year, but they meet up again at Frank and Alice's wedding. Lily is a bridesmaid and just decided to go single because, although she won't admit it, she's still in love with James. James on the other hand, shows up with his fiance. Can you say hide the knives? ONESHOT


_Hi everyone :) I was writing my essay for school and I was going absolutely crazy, so I decided to get some of my craziness by writing something I actually like. So I made a list of one-shot ideas an this was the first one. And don't worry, __Lilypad__ isn't forgotten, I'm just not sure where I want to head with it quite yet. So I hope you like my first one-shot :) Read on! (Oh, and special thanks to u/2504486/just-a-blue-jay :) SUCH A GREAT WRITER)_

* * *

"Lilyyyyyyy, can you grab my bouquet for me?" Alice Prewett (soon-to-be Longbottom) shouted from down the hall.

"I'll be right there, Alice!" I shouted back, putting the finishing touches on my hair.

I stood back and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked nice, my messy side bun worked well with my dark red hair, and my short, sleeveless, emerald green bridesmaid dress brought out my eyes. I spritzed a little perfume on my wrists and I grabbed Alice's bouquet off of the bed. I walked out of the room and practically ran into Frank Longbottom.

"Sorry, Frank. Just going to give Alice her bouquet. See you in a bit, yeah?" I said excitedly, walking past him so he didn't try and sneak a peek at Alice.

"Sure. See you soon, Lily." Frank replied, smiling from ear to ear. I knocked on the door to Alice's room and Mary McDonald let me in. Mary and I had always been great mates and Mary had always been there for Alice when things got rough, so it was no surprise that she asked Mary to be one of her bridesmaid. I hadn't quite understood why Alice asked me though. We had started getting closer in 7th year, but not really before then.

"Oh, Lily, thank Merlin you're here!" Molly Weasley, Alice's older sister exclaimed, "We were starting to think you'd run off with the bouquet!"

"No, I just ran into Frank outside. Don't worry; I don't have anyone I would want to marry, anyway." I smiled.

"Really? I thought you were still hoping you and James would get back together." Mary McDonald grinned, devilishly. James Potter and I had broken up after 7th year which had surprised a lot of people. But we had stayed mates. We decided that just because we weren't together, doesn't mean we can't hang out and be civil towards one another.

"Of course not! We've been broken up for a while, Mary. We're done. And let's stop talking about me, its Alice's big day." They didn't need to hear about my problems. Besides, I had no intentions of getting back together with him tonight. Even though I'm sure he'll look great tonight. His hair will probably still be messy, and his eyes will be as sparkly as ever, and his lips will look perfectly kissable, and...

"Yeah, let's get going. It's almost 6:30!" Molly said.

Alice left the room first in her gorgeous lacy wedding dress. She was followed by Molly, her maid of honor, and then Mary and I followed her, shutting the door behind us.

We made it down the stairs and outside where the ceremony would be held. Each of us hugged Alice before walking down the aisle with the groomsmen; me with Remus Lupin, then Mary with Fabian Prewett, then Molly with her brother Gideon Prewett, and then the lovely bride. Remus had always been a great friend to Frank and Alice, and practically everyone. So, I was happy to walk with him. I smiled at the members of the front row; Frank's mum, Alice's grandparents, Molly's husband Arthur, their three sons; Bill, Charlie, and Percy, Sirius Black, Dorcas Meadowes in a lovely charcoal colored dress, Marlene McKinnon in a pretty gold dress, Peter Pettigrew, and… er… James Potter with some girl I didn't know.

XoXoXoXoXoX

The service was really quite lovely. Everything was just wonderful. I made my way over to Frank and Alice who were standing by the wedding reception doorway, thanking everyone for coming as they walked in the room.

"God, you guys are great together. I'm really happy for you." I smiled at the two of them.

"Thanks, Lily. And thanks for all the help with the wedding. You really are a great mate." Alice beamed, her eyes welling up.

"Of course, Ali. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Remus so we can make our reception entrance." I walked over to Remus who was in a very animated conversation with Sirius, James, and James' mystery girl.

"Sirius, James, sorry to interrupt, but Remus and I have to get ready for our wedding party entrance." I smiled.

"Sure, Lilypad. You look fantastic, by the way." Sirius winked.

"Sirius, just because I'm single doesn't mean that you can hit on me," I said, lightly hitting his arm and glancing over at his watch. "Look, I would love to stay and chat, but Remus and I _really_ have to go. I'll catch up with you and James later, yeah?" I said, grabbing Remus' arm and dragging him to the reception entrance.

"You ready?"

"Born ready, Lily."

I smiled at Remus as our names were announced.

"Here we are, the first set in the wedding party… please put your hands together for Remus Lupin and Lily Evans." Remus and I danced into the room laughing, acting as we always had; like best mates. Remus had always been like a brother to me. Though, once I started to hang out with the marauders more, Sirius had become like the older brother I had always wanted; always looking out for me, teasing me, comforting me. And James was... he was James. He was just perfect and I really missed that we didn't hang out as much.

Mary, Fabian, Molly, and Gideon all made their way to the wedding party table and finally Frank and Alice's names were announced.

"Now, the moment you are all waiting for. The reason you're all here. Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to present the newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Frank and Alice Longbottom." We all stood up, applauding the couple as they made their way to our table. I glanced over to where James was sitting with Sirius, Peter, Marley, Dory, and that girl. I saw her whisper something in James' ear and he whispered back before he chuckled and kissed her.

What. The. Hell.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Hey, Lily, care to dance?" Sirius asked me when I went up to the bar for a glass of firewhiskey.

"Look, Sirius, we're mates… just mates." I said taking a sip of the drink the bar tender had handed me.

"I know, but you just seem lonely; even more now that you and James aren't together." He said, forcing me to choke on my firewhiskey.

"Sirius, I'm fine. James and I just didn't work out. It wasn't meant to be." I sighed, setting down my drink and taking his outstretched hand. We made our way to the dance floor and I put my arms around his neck as he moved his hands to my waist. We stopped after a few songs and I went back to the firewhiskey that was calling my name.

"You look good, Evans." A familiar voice said from behind me. I turned to see James Potter smiling at me standing with the mysterious girl.

"You're not so bad yourself, Potter," I grinned, "Hi, I'm Lily Evans, nice to meet you." I said extending my hand to the girl next to him. She shook my hand politely and was about to introduce herself when James did just that.

"Oh, God. Where are my manners? Lily, this is Claire Cresswell, my… er… my fiancé." He said a bit nervously. My heart stopped dead in its tracks. I felt like an elephant had fallen out of the sky, landed on my chest, and proceeded to shit on me. I even choked on my firewhiskey for the second time that night.

"Oh, well, that's wonderful, congratulations. How long have you been together?" I asked, after clearing my throat.

"Nearly a year, can you believe it?" Claire said excitedly, holding on to James' arm. _No, I can't believe it, Claire _I thought."I'm going to get a slice of cake, would either of you like one?"

"I'm fine, thank you." James smiled nervously.

"None for me thanks." I said, taking a large gulp of firewhiskey. Boy was this going to be a _long_ night. Claire walked around the dance floor and to the cake table where she started up a conversation with Peter.

"So when were you going to tell me?" I asked quietly, staring into my glass.

"I don't know."

"How long?"

"Excuse me?"

"How long have you been engaged, James?" I asked, rubbing my temples, trying to wrap my head around the situation.

"3 months."

"_Three months?_ And you haven't even been together _a year_? I don't believe this." I said, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Why do you care, Lily? It's not like we're still together." He said, his voice starting to rise, "I shouldn't feel obligated to tell you anything. I didn't even think that we were still mates after we broke up."

"No, we're not together. That was a mutual decision. I thought that maybe somehow, someday, we would meet again and get back together. I don't know. But I know that after we broke up, I became horribly depressed and I couldn't eat or sleep for _months_," I shouted, people staring at me. "I wanted things to be right between us. I sent you letters every damn day and never got any response. So, I finally tried to accept it. I tried to move on. But I couldn't. I don't know what it is about you, but once you were in my life, you were in my life forever. Because no matter how fucking hard I try, you're stuck in my head, James and I can't shake you."

"What are you saying, Lily?" James questioned, ignoring the people staring at us.

"Can't you see it, Potter?! I'm still in love with you."

"You're what?" He said, taking a step back.

"I'm still bloody in love with you, you idiot." I cried, realizing what I had just done. I started to turn around to leave when a familiar set of hands pulled me back.

"You don't get to walk away after _that_, Evans." He said before pulling my face up to his and kissing me. I didn't even get a chance to think before my arms were around his neck and his were around my waist. His soft lips pressed against mine perfectly. Soon, his tongue demanded entrance and I let it in and it tried to gain control over mine. After what seemed like a few years of us being completely alone, we both broke the kiss and stared up at each other. Then I looked out over the crowd to see Frank and Alice smiling and Sirius hand Remus what looked like 5 galleons. Then I saw Mary, grimacing and handing Dorcas a few sickles. Marley was jumping up and down giving me a thumbs up. I glanced back at Dory again who was mouthing something to me, pointing in the direction if the cake.

"Well, James, I guess the wedding is off. Merlin, you're such a big-headed prat!" Claire exclaimed, as she walked up to us, "You are the worst kind of person, James Potter." She threw the ring on the ground before running out of the reception room.

"Guess I really am a prat. You were right, Lily." He smiled, engulfing me in a hug.

"Yeah, you might be a prat, but you're my prat."

* * *

_Did you love it? Did you hate it? Tell me what you thought. You can even message me on tumblr. Check my profile for the link :)_

_xoxo  
Mischief Managed_


End file.
